The Story of Rika Shirane
by x-darkangel23-x
Summary: Rika Shirane has been pursuing Kira for years. She has a vengeance against him. What happens when she learns who Kira really is? Will L find her out before she gets what she wants most?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any characters portrayed in this story. But i wish i did :]

* * *

There was Rika. Walking down the street. Humming her favorite tune. Not sad at all, not in pain, not crying, no emotion.....except for the fake hint of happiness that she showed to everyone. Her mask covered all the hatered, anger, merderous intent, longing, and screaming that one small body of a 15 year old could hold. And that, apperantly, was a lot.

She had the notebook in her arms. Protected from the december snow that fluttered all around her, just like glitter that was falling slowly. She stopped in her tracks and looked up at the omnious, black, storm clouds far away. Then she tightened her hold on the book, and giggled, "I'm going to find you tomorrow, Kira! 'Cos i promised myself that i would! And i will do it! i can do anything! (giggle) anything.... " She nodded to herself vigorously and skipped home. She really meant that promise too. She would do anything. She had already killed so many people to get this far. She was not going to give up and walk away from this. All those innocent people...She had gotten this far at the expense of others' lives. But two weeks ago, she had started to kill criminals, so the police would just think that it was Kira. Some of her friends started to get suspicious and almost found out her most precious secret, that she had to kill them. Tarou commited suicide, Marienne got hit by a train, and Suzaku got murdered by a theif, a thief that she killed later that day.

Her parents started to wonder why she wasnt so upset about this matter that they started investigating on their own. They ended up both having heart attacks. She knew it was Kira. She swore to herself that she would find him and kill him. She didnt understand why Kira would want kill her parents.

Since then, she had been living with her uncle, Touta Matsuda,who- luckily enough- was on the special team of the task force to investigate the Kira case. She had caught wind of L, and that's when she started to blend herself in. She was NOT about to be caught. Besides, she didnt have to play against L, the worlds' greatest detective, she was playing a one-on-one game with Kira. He should have noticed by now that there was another person killing these criminals. Soon, Kira will have to change the game and look for her, but to only end up in her trap.

She stopped right in front of the door to her house, sighed, giggled one more time, and opened the door, "Im home, Matsu-chan!"

She was answered with a loud bang and a, "Rika-chan! i told you to call me Otou-san!" And his head popped out of the office.

"But Matsu-chan isnt my daddy." She smiled.

"Aww, that's not cute at all!" Matsuda sulked and trudged into the kitchen. "Ne, what's for dinner?"

"How should i know?" She said, following him. "They're left-overs in the fridge-"

"That.." he interupted, looking at the book in her arms.

"What?" She got a cold sweat and took a few steps back.

"What's that?" Matsuda pointed at it and decreased the distance between them by two feet.

"Nothing! Don't look!" She ran upstairs and swore that she heard a "weird girl..." behind her. She slammed her door shut behind her, and locked it. 'Phew, That was close....'

Sometimes, she wished she had kept that shinigami, just so she could talk to him. But, she had killed him. She had made him fall in love with her. She set herself up to be killed by some blood-crazed psychopath, and the plan had actually worked. The murderer died, and she never saw the shinigami again.

Now, as to why she had killed him, Rika has this power that she has not shared with anyone. Well, not as much as a "power" but more like...a "gift". But, no one shall consider being able to see ugly shinigami everywhere you go, a "gift" but it fits.

She had befriended this certain shinigami, and he told her about the death note. She wanted it. She had stolen a piece of paper out of it, and waited for that perfect moment. The moment she knew he had fell for her. She was no expert on romance, but she knew when it had happened. She had wrote down " Rika Shirane, dies of blood loss, attacked by Xxx Xxx in street, and gets stabbed to death." She was ready to die, but she knew she wouldnt. Then, it happened. She was so scared. She didnt know if she would actually die, if the shinigami didnt want to take his life for hers, or if she was going to be saved, like the plan. Looks like the latter won. She had only a two-inch deep cut when it was over. He was lying there, bloddy, mangled, and dead. She walked to the place where he always was. On the porch in her back yard. There was a pile of a sand-like substance, and the death note. She just scooped up the death note, giggled, and fluttered away like a butterfly.

She laid down on her big, white, marshmallow-cloud bed and sighed. Something caught her eyes. It was a text message. She walked over to her desk and picked up the phone. it was from Matsuda.

"Hey, im sorry for not going upstairs and telling you, but i had to go to an emergency meeting. See you when i get home! -OTOU-SAN!"

She sighed again. 'The idiot probably forgot his dinner again....' As soon as she had thought that, her phone lit up again. 'Another? So he really did? (chuckle'

"Im sorry, Rika-chan! i forgot my dinner! could you bring it to my office for me? Thanks!  
-OTOU-SAN!"

She grumbled to no one in particular and huffed all the way downstairs. She grabbed some teriyaki and some sashimi out of the fridge, wrapped it up, put on her coat, some boots, a scarf, and she was off. At the crosswalk a couple blocks away, she looked up and the storm clouds she saw before were overhead. 'Hn, guess ill take the subway...' She turned the corner and walked down the stairs to the subway. "Next stop, Amare street." The captian announced. Rika got to her feet and held the rail above her head, and swayed with the far from fluid motion of the subway. It slowed down, and came to a stop.

"Amare street" The speakers shrilled.

She hustled off before the doors closed. She walked up the stairs and emerged into a beautiful scene. The snow covered the sidewalks and some of the road, and lights glistened everywhere. Sounds of different music came from every store, and laughter could be heard all around her. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. the cold air stung her nose, and made her eyes water, but she didnt care. She walked up the steps of the police department. She went up to the front desk and asked, "Excuse me, can you tell me where the Kira case department is?"

"What's your business there?" The suspicious lady asked.

"I'm Touta Matsuda's niece, i came to give him his dinner..." She held up the bags.

"Oh, ok," The lady smiled,"It's on the seventh floor, department A" She offered a map of the seventh floor and pointed to were it was.

"Thanks..." Rika mumbled and headed to the elevator. When she got out at the seventh floor, there were people all around her, bussiling about, hurrying here and there. She evaded and swiftly ducked around people to make it to a door that said 'Department A' and under it 'Kira Investigation'. She knocked once and opened the door, not waiting for a reply. Though she did not know the people that sat at the same table as her uncle, she ignored them, not even pausing to make eye contact with any of them, and headed straight for Matsuda. She set the boxes down with a rather loud THUMP and uttered, "Here" then turned to walk away. She hesitated. it was way too quiet in her. She turned her head slightly and noticed that all of the people in her were staring at her.

"Uh..Ha ha, um, guys? This is my niece, Rika." Matsuda said plainly.

"Niece? You never told us you had a niece! How old is she?" A big man with a bushy moustache and pepper-and-salt hair said. "She's uh.." Matsuda was obviously nervous over nothing again.

"I'm 15. My name's Rika Shirane." She said in place of her uncle.

"Ah, I see, nice to meet you, Rika" The man said, "I am Soichirou Yagami." He bowed, politely, and she reapeated the gesture. "This is Mogi-San and Aizawa-san," He gesticulated toward two business-like detectives. One was large and his smile was pretty odd, and out of place. The other was smaller, and had an afro. His smile was more natural.

"Hello" She smiled. Just then, a younger looking, man stepped in. He was beautiful, he had light brown hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing casual clothes, but he made them look super expensive and desirable. He looked straight at her and she slighty blushed.

"This is my son, Light Yagami." Yagami-san said.

"H-hi.." Rika looked away, shyly.

"Light, this is Rika, Matsuda's niece."

"I didn't know you had a niece, Matsuda..." His voice was velvety and musical.

'Am I the only one who's hearing this and seeing this?' She questioned her sanity, she thought he might be God. "Haha, long story..."

"Well, hello, Rika." He smiled.

'Oh......My..........Kira!' She screamed in her head, 'He's most certainly God!' "Well, I better get back home then...."

"Alrighty, see you at home, Rika-chan!" Matsu exclaimed, more calmly. Just when she reached the door, she heard a noise come from a laptop. She hesitated slightly.

"Good evening everyone." There was a picture on the screen that had the letter "L" on it. Rika gasped. "Someone else is there?" He sounded almost as young as Light.

"Ah! Y-yes, I'm terribly sorry, it's my niece, Rika Shirane. Rika, this is-" Matsu got fidgety and nervous all over again.

"Hello, L. I'm sorry for intruding, I had to give Matsuda his dinner, he forgot it......AGAIN." She glared at him.

"Rika-chan! I told you to call me OTOU-SAN!" He shot back.

"Hmph....That's no fun...." She pouted, almost angrily.

Some of the workers chuckled at the quarrel. Rika turned to leave. "Wait, Rika-chan!" Matsuda got up to stop her. "Wait a sec!" He reached her right before she got to the door.

"What do you want now?" She asked sourly.

"The meeting's almost over, actually, so.....Could you wait for me out in the lobby then we'll go home together?" He took a couple steps back to giver her some room.

".........sure whatever." She shrugged, emotionlessly, and turned to leave.

"Thanks for stopping by, Rika..." Matsu sat down again, but still faced her.

"It was nice to meet you, Rika Shirane," L said.

"Rika, Call me Rika." She corrected. She heard a noise of agreement from the computer.

"Well, see you later, Rika." Light said.

"Nn." Was all she got out before she was out the door. she looked back to see him, and all the workers were waving. She started walking to the elevator then decided to just sit on a nearby couch on this floor. The couch was a large, puffy, beige-colored, leather chair that 'poof'ed when she sat down. She rested the side of her head on the arm and tapped her fingers lightly, and impatiently on her knees. She waited for what seemed like 2 hours, but was- in reality- 20 minutes. The workers filed out of the small room, and Matsuda gasped when he saw that Rika hadnt done what he had said to do.

"Rika!" He stompped over to her. "You never listen to me!"

"How can I? No one can take you seriously...You're too nice." coughed over a chuckle, and Aizawa tried his best to hide the laugh, and cleared his throught.

Matsuda sighed, "Ok, let's go..." He started to the elevator.

"Oh, say bye bye, Matsu-chan!" She laughed and then, everyone else laughed too.

"Oh, come on, Rika-chan!" He pouted and blushed.

"Haha, ok ok, sorry. Bye everyone, nice to meet you." They waved together. Just before the elevator doors closed, Rika saw Light smile at her. She blushed, and tried -unsuccesfully- to return it. It came out as a nervous grin. He chuckled, and the doors closed.

When they got home, Rika automatically made herway to her room. "Rika-chan, you dont want to watch tv or eat a snack?" Matsu looked at her oddly.

"Nah, thanks though. I'll be in my room, if ya need me," She said as she opened her door.

"Ok, see ya." She closed her door at that.

They never really had any usual conversasion, and they never really said 'good night's before she disappeared into what Matsuda called "The Black Abyss," or more commonly known as Rika's Room. She practically tore open her desk, searching for her life. The Death Note. She turned on the tv, and winced a little at the high pitched shrill the tv gave off when it was turned on. After her ears adapted, she turned to the news channel, got out a pencil, and got ready to write.

* * *

Her face felt numb on one side when she woke up. She was slumped over on her desk, her face over the Death Note. She groaned, and sat up. Her tv was still on, so she gently pushed the 'off' button. 'What day is it today?' She looked around for her calendar. 'Saturday? Good' She stood up and headed for her bed. It started out soft and almost inaudioble, but the closer it got, the more audioble it was. The 'thump thump thump' of feet traveling up the stairs was obvious by the time it had reached it's destination.

Matsuda knocked on the door. "Rika? C'mon, we're going shopping today, right?"

She wanted to scream 'NO' and go to sleep, but her body made the involuntary movement of getting out of the cloud, and opening the door. "Yes. Just a sec.."

The look on Matsu's face told her that she looked like crap. "O-ok...I'll wait downstairs."

She slammed the door and got saved the pleasure of looking in the mirror for last. She did look like crap. Her hair looked like medusa's and her eyes had big ugly puffs of purple and blue under them. She combed her hair, and slapped some concealer under her eyes. She slumped downstairs and put on her favorite boots. "Let's scram." Matsuda jumped off the couch in fright, and flipped the tv off. They went into the shaky subway and went to the big shopping center in the middle if town.

"Where should we go first?" He asked in excitement, looking all around.

"Could we get some breakfast first?" She mused,

Matsu was barely able to hear her. "Oh, of course! Over there?" He pointed to a cool looking cafe across the way.

"Sure, sure. I just need some fuel." They crossed the street and waited to be seated. After being seated they both got some coffee. Rika liked watching people walk. They looked peaceful, but she knew that exteriors lied. She knew all the emotions the people hid behind their masks. Hate, greed, lust, desire. All lingered inside, safe from- almost - every eye. Rika could see what they were hiding. It showed when they let it slip for a second, when they were too deep in thought. She scanned the crowd for emotions on peoples faces. 'Greed. Pride. Joy. Love. Hate... Light Yagami?' She saw him among the crowd. He stood out.....a lot. She looked to the side of him. 'A Shinigami!! How!?' It hit her like a slap in the face. 'Light's Kira!' She stood up, abruptly.

"Rika?" Matsuda put his coffee down and stood up too.

"I've gotta go do something. You stay here!" She barked as he tried to follow. 'Is Light really Kira!?'

* * *

Wootz! haha ok, so first story on a Death Note theme for me. Hoped you like it! Chapter 2 soon to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Kinda short, sorry. I'll make a longer one next chapter. Thanks for reading!

* * *

As Rika turned the corner that light did, she caught a glimpse of him talking to the shinigami. She could hear their indistinct mumbles. She hesitated to go further. Was Light really Kira? Should she still be following him? The shinigami looked at her. She gasped. He turned back to Light and mumbled something. Light stopped walking. They carried on with some other conversasion and he started walking again.

Rika decided that she had had enough. She turned down the street she came from, and was about to run off when her cell phone rang. 'Oh, crap!' her phone said that it was Matsuda who was calling. She screened it. Then, she knew he was looking at her. She could feel it, the feeling of eyes boring into the back of her head.

"Rika?" The God sent voice called.

She turned. "Oh, Light, hey....Wh-what's up?" She backed away about a few feet.

He took a few steps closer. "You were the one following me?"

She had frozen solid. She had no clue about how to answer that question. Light closed the distance between them, and only left about two feet. "You're........Light...You're Kira!?" She stumbled back, and looked away. She was mere feet away from the monster that had killed her parents. She had reached her goal of finding him, she was sure of it. Now what was she to do? She had no plan as to after. She could write his name in her Death Note right now, if she wanted to. Then, why didnt she? What was stopping her? Just because he was God-like? She was momentarily sickened by the thought of killing someone. But last night, she scrawled the names of murderers like it was a note to her best friend. This was the most important murderer to kill, why couldnt she? Rika wondered what the world would be like without the newfound Kira. Would it plunge back into crime and death? Of course it would. She knew that, anyone did. But couldnt she just carry on what he had done by herself?

His voice broke her internal train-of-thought, "What?"

"You ARE! I know you are! Everything makes sense now! You're super smart, your dads in the NPA, and that shinigami's following you!" She pointed to the hideous creature.

Light looked taken aback. "You... You can see Ryuk?"

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk, so, you're Rika Shirane?" Ryuk spoke.

She stared at him for a second, "Yes. Iam Rika Yoru Shirane. have rumors really been spread in the shinigami realm?"

"Of course! You're the only human that can see every shinigami there is! Plus, you killed Sudo. You're like a human shinigami!" He exclaimed, and pulled an apple out of nowhere.

Light stared at her. He looked confused ad caught.

"I wont tell anyone." She said. "You killed my mother and father. All ive ever wanted was to find you. I dont know why, but somehow, i dont feel like killing you." She pulled out her Death Note from her back.

"Another Death Note...." Light whispered. Ryuk 'Hyuk'ed some more. "Can you see people's death dates?"

Rika laughed, "No, im not an actual shinigami, Light! Im just human" She thought about the last part, as it repeated over and over in her head.' I want to be more than human...' She gasped as a thought came to her head. "Light!" She rushed to him and grasped his shoulders.

"H-huh?" He stumbled back a bit.

"Light, let me, Rika Shirane become your assistant/apprentice!" Rika's eyes gleamed with anticipation.

Light looked at her like she had lost her mind. "......" He looked over to the laughing Ryuk. "Fine fine, whatever. Let's go to my house." He mumbled and started to walk away.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hurried to catch up.

* * *

"So, as i was saying, was it you killing the other people, or was it another Kira?" Light stared at her, noticing that she hadnt been paying attention.

They were in his room, the tv was on, and set to the news. He sat in his chair at the desk, and Rika sat on his fluffy bed. It felt homey, but she was still a little nervous about being alone with a guy. In a closed room. In an empty house.

"Oh, uh... I only killed criminals like you did, so i wouldnt stand out from you." She wondered of that was the kind of response he was lookng for.

Light sighed. "Then it is as i thougt, there is another Kira in posesion of a Death Note."

"Why's that? Are they not killing just criminals?" This proved to Light that she -in fact-had not been paying attention.

He sighed again. "No, it looks like they were only killing people that were in their way. No criminals, at all. I wonder if they were trying to be discovered or if they are an idiot..." He pondered it some more. "Nope, just an idiot.." He reached for the tv remote and turned the volume up.

"-just in, there has been an attack. Kira has struck yet again. Nishizawa Tomoki, Hirogaku Suzaku, and Tooru Asuka all had heart attacks at the same time. They were-" Light turned down the volume for a second. He got out his Death Note and scanned the last few pages.

"Nope, just as i thought. I didnt write those names down."

Rika gasped. Light turned around to see what had happened, and she was pointing at the screen. "Misa Amane!" She was being interviewed as a witness to the deaths.

"What? What is it, Rika!?" Light looked from the tv to her. "What could possibly be wrong with that model?"

Rika's face turned pale-ish "There's...There's Rem!" Ryuk laughed manaically.

"Who?" Light looked at her, confused and frustrated.

Rika had been close friends to Rem when she was a child. Rem watched over her, played with her. Whenever Rika was crying, it was Rem that cheered her up. Then, Rem had introduced her to the other shinigami. They, too, became good friends, and all three of them loved playing games together. Rika remembered the time that she had turned from the world. It was the first day of school, and she wanted both shinigami's to go with her. She siad it would be fun. When she introduced them to her class, all the kids thought she was crazy. She knew she wasnt crazy, because she could see them, why couldnt they? She became an outcast, a loner. She sat outside, alone, playing by herself. The other children would play tricks on her, and call her names. Then, when the shinigami told her about the Death Note, she had wanted it to kill all the kids in her class. He said that she couldnt have it, and that she should learn to make friends. Well, she did make some friends. Or rather "friends". She knew that they didnt actually want to be her friend. She knew that all they felt for her was pity and sorrow. That's why they were so easy to kill. Tarou, Marienne, and Suzaku will always come up when she thought of humans in general. Fakers, liars, frauds, disgusting life-sucking monsters that feed on the feeling of pity for others. After she had gotten feed up with all of the bullshit that they shoved down her throught, she decided on what she had to do. She killed a shinigami. After then, Rem had found out and disappeared, but it was alright with Rika, she didnt need a guilt-trip.

"Rem, a shinigami, is following Misa Amane..." Rika concluded.

"And you know her?" Light sure did pick up on things. But of course he did, she had said her name.......in shock.

"Yea, she was my first friend." She looked down. Why would Rem be following a super model? And Misa Amane, for that matter?

"So, Misa Amane is the other Kira....Wow, it sure does help with you around, Rika. Good work. Well, i have to be heading to cram school now." Light stood up and grabbed his jacket. Rika got up and followed him downstairs, and to the door. "I have to go this way," He motioned to the right, "and the stations are the other way...You going to be ok alone?" he locked the door.

Rika laughed, and walked away, into the night. She swore that she heard a 'Weird girl' escape from Light's mouth before she turned the next corner.

* * *

And thus concludes chappy 2 ^^ thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Rika didn't get very much sleep that night. She stayed up all night, after receiving a text from Light. He said that he was under L's surveillance so she'd have to take over for a while. He also said that Misa Amane had confronted him a few days ago, and that she has shinigami eyes, so she knows he's Kira. Rika stayed up all night looking up criminals names and watching the news. She spanned them out over a two week period so that she could take a break later. She knew that she would have to be doing this for a while. She decided to take a break after writing a few more names. Rika grabbed some chips from the kitchen and started to head back to her room when Matsuda's voice stopped her in front of her door.  
"Rika?" Matsuda rubbed his eyes and stumbled around in the hallway; still in his work clothes. "What are you doing up? Its 2 a.m."  
"Nothing, I couldn't sleep so I started working on homework", Rika was getting good at coming up with lies on the spot.  
"Oh, ok. I just got back from work. Late night. Well, i should go to-", he yawned, "Bed.. Night."  
"Night." She opened the door, went in, and closed it in record time. She sat in the chair, cross legged, and sighed. She was tired. Extremely tired. Rika opened the chips and thought about nothing in general.  
'What does Light think of me? He probably just thinks of me as a servant that complies to his every freaking whim...' She grumbled and bit into a chip harshly. 'I wonder if i will ever be as smart as him... hopefully i will, so i could surpass him.' Rika smiled to herself and thought about all the possibilities of death for the people who deserve it. She wrote the most grotesque murder possibilities ever. Just so she could get the message across to Light. She wasn't a compliant girl. She would do everything her way if she was going to do it at all. She would grow less and less adhesive to Light when she started to surpass him. Rika thought about messing around with L, and tried to make a dead-end puzzle for him to think about. That would be fun to see.

* * *

Rika woke up from the sound of a door slamming. "Huh?" She tried to lift her heavy feeling head, and her cheek stuck to the Death Note. Rika pried the paper off her face and looked around. The light from the far away world peeked into her room in slanted lines from the shades. The chips were still opened, so she closed them. Her clock claimed it was 10:31 but it felt like 5 a.m. to Rika, and she thought about going back to sleep. 'Nah, I'll just go watch t.v.' She put her phone into her pajama pants' pocket and shuffled out of the room. She puffed down into the big blue couch and looked around for the remote. 'Not here...' She stuffed her hands into the cracks of the cushions. 'Nope.' She wandered into the kitchen. On the fridge, there was a green post-it note that said "Sorry, got called into work. -OTOU-SAN" Rika stifled a giggle and looked in the fridge. The remote was behind the old dango that she never ate. She took it and the remote out and opened the container. Mold. She tossed them out and put the container in the sink then shuffled back to the living room. When the old t.v. turned on it showed a picture of a man named Kosuke Nagareda who had shot a few people and beat three kids to death. He had been arrested at four in the morning but died of a heart attack soon after. Kira. Rika jumped off the couch and ran to her Death Note. She had written his name down after she saw the report. Dead. Just like that.  
The power of the Death Note still overwhelmed her. Death was as easy as writing a name. No evidence, no ties, no mess to clean up. She had to laugh to herself.  
"Wow, you must really like that thing..."  
Rika swiveled around at the sound of the abrupt voice hoping to God (haha) that it wasn't human. Nope, just Ryuk.  
"Ryuk, you scared me! I thought you were Matsuda or something!" She sat down.  
"Hyuk hyuk, sorry. Light relinquished his ownership of the Death Note. Just to be safe, because of the surveillance."  
"Yea, I kinda knew that he would." Rika sighed and got up again. "So, is Amane working for him yet?"  
"So, you figured that one out too, huh? You're almost as smart as Light, Kid." He 'Hyuk'-ed some more.  
Rika went down the stairs and into the kitchen, threw Ryuk an apple, and sat on the couch again."Yea, I mean, it's kinda obvious that he'd want her on our side before she gets too out of control, that'd be a big problem. Plus, she has the eyes, thats a big advantage. So, first choice is to get her on our side, or kill her. Rem wouldn't allow her to be killed, Rem gets too emotionally attached to useless things. She would kill Light if he killed her. She would even kill me. So, that leaves bringing her to our side as our last and only option. Plus, I have a feeling that Light persuaded her by making her his girlfriend, but it has to be a secret...because there was probably an agent following him...so, he would have to see other girls too...but in the end, he was stupid, and got caught."  
'Woah, you ARE really smart. How do you know Rem?" He gobbled up the apple in two bites.  
"I have a special gift, I can see shinigami. That's how I was able to see you without the Death Note. Rem's an old friend." Rika sunk into the couch as if it would keep her safe from memories.  
"Do you have shinigami eyes?"  
"Nope, i cant afford to loose half of my life. Half of my life means a shorter reign on the world. Besides, I know for a fact that Light's going to die pretty soon, he's getting too deep into this, he's going to make a mistake, and he really isn't the patient type, even though he's convinced himself otherwise. He'll conquer L, but there'll be better "L's" to come." Rika was amazed at herself. How did she know for sure? Where did this come from? She wasn't talking, it was like a whole different kind of voice inside her, like she knew the future. A dark voice. The voice that made her thirsty for blood, pain, and death. The voice that used the Death Note on her "friends".  
"Can you also see the future?" Ryuk had a certain tone in his voice. His voice told her that she was right that he would die soon. Since, he knew when he would die, he had the eyes.  
"Haha you just told me i was right." She smiled. "C'mon we have a trip to make."

* * *

"So, mind telling me where you're dragging me to?" Ryuk uttered after the subway doors closed behind him.  
They walked up the stairs and faced a large police building. "No, no, no." Rika shook her head. "L isn't here anymore, of course not. He's probably in some secret hotel that he could hold his suspects in and wont be found while looking for a stable place. A hotel like..." Rika looked over to the north and spotted a tall, luxurious hotel. "Of course, no one would suspect L of being in such a place...That one's it."  
Ryuk stayed silent.  
"Ah, so this is it! Hahaha Ryuk, you're an open book! Of course you've already seen the hotel, so you didn't say anything because you knew i was right."  
They walked a silent three blocks. When they got to the counter, Rika asked the lady "Um..i'm looking for someone staying here"  
"Last and first name?"  
"Coil, Eraldo."  
"Room 344 on the third floor."  
"Thank you!" Rika ran to the elevator.  
"How did you know what name they would be under?" Ryuk stood next to her after the doors shut.  
"I know that L has multiple names, and i guessed at one of them, if that one wasn't it, i would just have to guess another out of the three until i got it. Easy-peasy" She winked. When they got out of the elevator, they hurried down the corridor until they stopped in front of room 344. Rika knocked on the door. An old man answered.  
"What do you want little girl?"  
"I'm here to see my Otou-san, Touta Matsuda." She looked at the man with puppy dog eyes, the man left and shut the door. After a few seconds, Matsuda stepped out. **"Rika! How did you find this place?"  
"I followed you." She said flatly, but she knew that the others would certainly be listening in on their conversation. "I was bored, and i want to play with everyone" She pouted.  
Matsuda stared at her not knowing what to do, when a voice decided for him. "She's ok to come in, Matsuda-san, but tell her the rules."  
"Y-yes, Ryuzaki," he turned back to Rika, "The new guy's name is Ryuzaki, and he's the boss 'kay? Listen to what he or anybody else says if they tell you to do something 'kay? And please try not to break anything." He opened the door for her.  
'Ok, obviously "Ryuzaki" is L...' She stepped into the large room and her eyes landed on an odd man sitting awkwardly in a chair, sipping tea. **He picked up a handful of sugar cubes, and dumped them in the cup, "Hello, Rika Shirane, I am Ryuzaki."  
'This...is L!'


End file.
